


Maybe in Another life

by BingoBongo123



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town, 牧場物語2 | Harvest Moon 64, 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BingoBongo123/pseuds/BingoBongo123
Summary: The new farmer has moved to mineral town. Gray is sure hes met him somewhere before but hes not sure where.
Relationships: Ann the Innkeeper | Ran/Cliff (Harvest Moon), Gray/Pete | Jack (Harvest Moon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. "Good" morning

I was standing atop of a hill more of a mountain overlooking a small town. Holding onto the railing I looked out over the town. Dirt roads, forests, small amounts of gravel, speckles of street lights and two small farms. I closed my eyes tilting my hat back with a flick when I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
"Ive really grown to love it you know." Remembering I wasnt alone as im often not anymore I looked at the speaker "I was afraid I wasnt going to get to stay, Im glad the Farm really took off and.." he paused and put his hand in his pocket. "A lot of that was because of you, I mean a lot of the towns folks helped out to and I know there being competition again upset your dad but..." I looked at him as he started to pull something out of his pocket his brown eyes becoming wet around the edges as he pulled a small blue feather out of his pocket and took off his backwards ball cap as he held the feather out to me I began to blush he really couldnt mean could he  
"I know its sudden but id really like you to marry me. I know we cant OFFICALLY be married but I dont want to be with anyone other than you." I reached out to touch the small feather as he smiled at me.  
I opened my mouth to respond as I heard a knock. He frowned and nodded about to respond when a loud bang woke me up.

"GRAY! Youre still in bed youre going to be late for work!" I was awake. No mountain no blue feather no flustered handsome brown eyed man.  
Just Ran screaming at him to get up and get to work before I was late. Again.  
"Ran! Im up and It wont take me long, the forge is literally a 10 minute walk from here." Ran huffed and turned away from me as I sat up in bed. "Yeah but you need breakfast AND the new farmer comes to town today so I thought you might want to be a little more presentable in case you meet them today. I rolled my eyes pulling the clothes I wore yesterday, when did I wash these last?, off of the floor beside my bed. "Ugh youre so GROSS, Ill make you something fast for breakfast just PLEASE PLEASE clean up a little bit." I raised my eyebrow up at her "I know you havent washed those clothes. Im doing laundry today by the way so ill wash your stuff. Just leave it outside your door in a hamper." I finished pulling my boots on as she walked out of the door.  
I started getting my dirty clothes together that were scattered on my side of the room. I placed them in the small wicker basket Ran had given me a few weeks after I moved in. After getting the clothes together and running a brush through my hair I picked up the basket. I closed the door to my room after setting the basket down and giving the cat a scratch behind the ears.  
Ran was waiting with a couple boiled eggs and a piece of toast as I came down. "Now EAT and get to work." I accepted the breakfast and gave her a little smile "You know people would probably think we were siblings with how you treat me." Ran waved her hand "Hush Gray youre my friend and I know youre not going to wash your clothes or feed yourself." I smirked at her she lowered her voicr. "Ive seen you go months before with doing the bare minnimum of either" My smirk was instantly wiped away " I dont want you to get that bad again." I mumbled a "thanks" as i headed out if the Inn toward the forge. Ran meant well with her words but they didnt help improve my mood as I finished cramming the toast in my mouth walking into the forge.


	2. Meeting

"There you are boy its about damn time" I looked at the clock on the wall it was 8:33 "Morning Gramps." I walked further into the building stopping at the trashcan to put the eggshells from my breakfast in the trashcan "Dont you morning Gramps me, youre late. Get to work" I rolled my eyes three minutes wasnt that big of a deal but I did as he ordered not wanting to make him any angrier.  
As I began working my thoughts began to wander to my dream. It definatly didnt feel like a dream. It was to real the crisp air, the man's voice, the feeling of the feather on his fingertips. The hurt in the other mans eyes.  
I would normally just pin it on my new medication that doctor had given him but this was to often of an occurence for it to be a side affect.  
Theyre not always dreams either. Theyll happen randomly during the day.  
Sometimes theyre nice, One was of Ran Rick and Dudley as well as himself at a dinner table he didnt talk much in the vision but he never does in any of them. Dudley was his father or rather "Doug" was his father as well as Ran being "Ann" and his sister. Rick was himself but he was their cousin. It was a nice simple family dinner.  
Othertimes theyre bad. Also a reason Saibara doesnt allow me to go to the spring horse derby. He always says its because I should be working but he never makes me work as he still goes to the derby himself. The first spring derby I was in town I had one of the visions. My leg and back throbbed as i thought about it. 

I was almost finished with what I was working on when Saibara began watching me "No, no this is all wrong youre going to have to start over." I slammed my hammer down. "What' wrong with it!" I yelled "Tell me!" Neither of us had noticed the door opening and someone coming inside. "Whats wrong with it is inside of yourself. You need work...,"I grolwed in disbelief "and Welcome, you must be the new farmer." I turned around and looked towards the door at said farmer. It was him. The man in my dreams. Same brown hair, same clothes, same backwards hat. "Gray, Greet our new customer im sure hell be in here frequently." Being flustered from stareing I snapped back. "If youre just coming for introductions Im busy since I have to fully restart." I jestered toward the Completely wrong work in front of me. The farmer looked surprised "GRAYSON, Do not talk to a customer like that have some damn manners." Said customer flustered stuck his hands in his pockets "Ah no, hes right im sure you guys are busy I just wanted to introduce myself. Im Pete, as you know I just moved to take over my grandpa's old farm but ill be in as soon as I need something repaired and or upgraded!" Pete then waved and took his exit.  
I set my work down and put my face in my hands. My grandpa just shook his head "Youll never get better if you keep acting like that. Go home early today." I looked up at him in shock. "After that outburst I dont want to hear anything else from you today." I nodded and began packing my stuff up. "See you in the mornin" I mumbled as I exited the shop making my way towards the inn. It was later anyway around 3:30, I normally had another 2 to 3 hours if work left but I wasnt going to fight with the man today.

Making it to the Inn I greeted Ran and Dudley making my way up to my room. I took my boots off and flopped onto my bed. 

I closed my eyes trying to coax out a vivid dream to take me away but there was nothing.


	3. Making Amends

I woke up and rubbed my eyes checking the time. It was almost 6 oclock, 5:53 to be exact but I heard a faint knock on my door. I mumbled a quick "hang on". Cliff, my roommate normally didnt come to our room until 7 or 730, he stated at the church mist days and helped Carter when he could. Hed then eat dinner downstairs and hang out down at the bar until he felt ready to come up. Ran would normally just barge in no matter the situation.

Shuffling to the door I opened it up and my heart skipped a beat. I was met with brown eyes and fluffy tufts of hair "Hi Gray, right? Ran said you were up here I wanted to apologize for earlier." I began blushinh he shouldnt be the one apologizeing I should. "Uh no. Its okay, ts my fault." My hand instanly went up to ruffle my hair. "Gramps and I dont have the best work relationship and you came in at a bad time." I locked eyes with him again as he smiled at me the man in my dreams popped into my mind again "Uh hey, Pete right." He nodded waiting for me to continue "Have we met somewhere before?" The farmer, no, Pete looked puzzled "No" he shook his head "I dont think so not that I can recall." I flushed a bit more "Ah yeah okay" just in my dreams. He went to change the subject "So youre a blacksmith right?" He wanted to keep talking to me? "Uh yeah i am, well apprentice blacksmith, Gramps would get mad if I said anything other." He nodded "Well i think youre getting there! What you were working on today that you said you messed up looked really good to me!" I felt my cheeks heating up again no one had even remotely said my work was good and meant it besides Ran. I couldnt think of anything to say luckily I didnt have to "Pete! Did you find Gray?" 

Ran was walking towards us holding my laundry basket. "Ah Ran I did! Thank you so much." This felt very familiar as if it had happened before. 

My breathing began to pick up speed as Ran changed into Ann, Pete standing talking to her and the Inn Hallway began to look like an old barn. I tried to steady myself on the door frame and called out Ran as I blacked out.


	4. Black out

Pete's POV

While talking with Ran I heard a quick mumble before hearing a thud, suddenly there was a laundry basket in my hands and Ran was on the ground beside Gray.

It all happened in a matter of seconds.  
"What happened?" I sat the basket on the ground in order to better help Ran with Gray.

Ran just shook her head "He probably hasnt ate very much today. Help me get him up and back to his bed." She seemed as if she was watching what she said. I agreed to carry the blacksmith back into his room. It wasnt very far considering we didnt make it out of the door way of the room. 

Ran went to grab his shoulders but I stopped her "I think I can carry him." She stepped away and I let out a breath I didnt know I was holding. "Okay," I went to pick him up putting his right arm behind my neck and hoisting him up grabbing him behind his right knee I heard a groan of discomfort "He has a bad knee" it was Ran she was watching me carefully as I positioned Gray to better carry him, he wasnt as heavy as I was exoecting. With him situated I turned my head towards her 

"Which bed is his?" 

As I looked in the room there were three small twin beds, she pointed towards the one on the far side of the room. I should have guessed, both of the other beds were made, one looked untouched, and one had a pair of slippers at the edge of the bed and a small sewing basket in the middle of the bed. 

The third bed, Gray's bed, was not made and the blankets were scattered on the bed. Walking over to the bed I laid Gray down, I was honestly expecting it to be a much harder job. Gray was light compared to his muscular stature and looking at him upclose on the bed he noticed the paleness of his skin and the bags under his eyes "Should we go get the doctor?" It seemed like the reasonable thing to do the man had just passed out. Ran looked sheepish "He actually does this fairly often so itll be fine." I scrunched my brows passing out fairly didnt seem like something that was fine. "I understand your concern Pete but its really okay." Looking the man over again seeing him breathing softly I accepted her statement. "I need to head back to the farm it is getting fairly late." I scratched the back of my head and glanced away from Ran. She looked puzzled "It's almost 7 its not that late is it?" I blushed realising it wasnt really that late "I uh, have to get used to waking up and working the farm. Ive got to plant crops in the morning"

I noticed Ran pick an orange bottle off of the floor, she looked as if she was hiding it from me but I clearly heard the rattle of medication. 

"Ah yeah that makes sense. It is the start of spring afterall" I heard the rattle again as she stuck her hands in her pockets" and youve gotta get something planted before its to late in the season" I started to head towards the door "Ill see you tomorrow" I looked down at Gray again "Let me know how hes doing tomorrow,yeah?" Ran gave me a thumbs up as I headed out the door. "Will do buckaroo! Hell be fine I promise." I took her word for it and headed towards the exit.

I shook my head remembering what Gray had said. I didnt want to admit he seemed familiar to me as well. I panicked and said "No" not knowing what to say. The question startled me and made me flush a bit as i thought about his eyes. They felt extremely familiar and thinking about him made my heartache, but I had no idea why. 

Maybe I'd figure it out some day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I talk about Gray's mental health in this chapter. I know people experince things differntly so this is majorly based on how ive felt at times.
> 
> Also a not eating warning for this chapter.

Gray's pov

Sitting in a dimly lit barn on a bale of hay Im smoking a cigarette, since when did I smoke? I look up to see sad brown eyes. An apology is murmered and He sits beside me puting his elbows on his knees he sighs. About to say something Ann comes in the barn as well to make sure hes found me.

"Gray you have to wake up, you passed out again" theres a gentle shake at my shoulders as im pulled away from the memory. Why does my head hurt so much "Thank goddess youre awake. Ive got you some food." Ran holds up a small plate filed with various vegetables and rice "You need to eat. I know you havent since this morning." I go to protest the food, Im not really hungry. Im not ever hungry. I furrow my brows at the plate "You need to take these too" I hear a rattle and look at her hand. Ah, my meds. I roll my eyes and take the bottle from her hand setting it on my bedside table " Why are you pestering me about them? Why do you think I havent taken them?" Shes right of course but im not going to admit that. Rolling her eyes she sets the plate in my lap. "Number one, youre not eating." She took the bottle off of the nightstand opening it up "Number two, you passed out about an hour ago. Poor Pete had to carry you to your bed. He was worried you know" My eyes grew wide "I passed out in front of the new farmer AND he carried me." I drug both my hands down my face "Hes not even been hear a full day, goddess Ran what am I going to do." Ran handed a pill out to me "Youre going to eat and take this first off." I rolled my eyes taking the pill from her and begrudingly put it in my mouth and dry swallowed it. "I hate how this shit makes me feel" Ran looked away from me "Why dont you tell Dr Trent that then. Thats what hes liscensed to do is find you something you feel like taking." Ran had a point. Experimenting with medication wasnt something I enjoyed. Sure depression wasnt something to not be treated but no medicine Ive tried has actually helped "S the only one I want to eat on" I pushed at the food on the plate in front of me. I didnt want to admit to her the others just made things worse. " At least thats something." Something was better than nothing. Ran took the plate put of my lap and sat it on the nightstand beside my pill bottle. She then sat on the edge of the bed. "Pete seemed really concerned for you." Hearing the farmers name I flushed "He wanted to take you to the doctor but I convienced him not to." I smiled at that. "Thanks, but Ran..." she looked at me and waited for me to continue "I-I feel like I know him from somewhere, and I dont know where." Ran hummed "The episodes?" I rolled my eyes at that thats what Trent called them and Ran had picked up on it after he found put shed make sure Id take my medicine. "I hate when you call them that. But yes." I started to fiddle with a string on the quilt I was sitting on. "Hes been in a couple."   
"A couple? Gray he just moved to town today"  
I blushed again "You dont think I know that?" I hid my face in my hands " I had one of him last night before I even met him. Its why I freaked put so much today meeting him. And then I had one before you woke me up just now." Ran put her hand on my knee "He always looks so sad in them and I dont know why." Gray knew the sadness was most likely caused by him but he didnt want to admit that out loud quiet yet. 

There was then a knock on the door frame.  
It was Cliff.  
"Hey uh is it okay if I come in?" Cliff looked tired. Gray wasnt even sure of the time Ran said he passed out an hour or so ago.  
"Yeah man it is your room too." I smirked at him and he bowed and said a quick thank you before coming in.   
Ran stood up off of the edge of the bed then and picked the plate up off of the nightstand. "I know youre not hungry so ill go ahead and take it." She frowned but smiled shortly after. "Good night boys." Before she walked away she whispered to me "Please eat something tomorrow." I rolled my eyes about to bring up breakfast "and something other than breakfast. You burn to many calories slinging that hammer around you need to eat more than some eggs and toast for a whole day." I nodded balling my fists into the blankets of my bed "Good night Ran." She headed out of the room waving to Cliff and shutting the door behind her.

I laid back down fully on the bed. My head throbbing closing my eyes I tried to force myself back to sleep.


	6. Derby Day

Up on the hill again. Im actually alone this time. I feel the feather in my palm, my face is wet and my eyes sting. I finger the edges of the feather with my heart acheing.

Its been a few weeks since Pete moved to town and my episode at the inn. Per Ran's request Ive been better about taking my medication and eating. Its not a consistent but its more than what I was doing. 

With it being Mid spring it was time for the Spring horse derby. I love horses. I love to watch the races, its one of the few things that make me feel joy anymore, but I have to wait for the Fall derby every year. 

Grandpa doesnt allow me to go to the spring derby after my first year here.

While watching the derby I started having flashes of memories. 

I was a jockey in the derby, I was doing excellent then my horse was startled. I was bucked off my leg caught in the stirrup. 

I was dragged by the horse. My ankle swollen my leg heavily damaged.

Lots of blood.  
I vividly rember ill never be able to race again and walking would be a blessing.

When I snapped out if the memory I was in the Doctors office in a patients bed. I dont remeber anything that caused me to be there but I had been out for 2 days and my leg was in a make shift cast.

Grandpa banned me from attending the Spring Derby and I was only allowed to go to the Fall derby after proving I was fine to watch the horses again.

That had just been this past year.

It was the day of the Derby when Pete came into the inn "Hi Gray! Are you going to the derby today?" I rolled my eyes. Everyone knew Saibara had banned me from attending but of course the farmer wouldnt know "No, Gramps hasnt allowed me to attend the spring derby since I moved here." Pete frowned "Whys that?"   
I flung my leg up on the nearest stool  
"Broke my leg somehow first time going and was unconcious for 2 days. My knee's been bad ever since"   
"Thats horrible! But I was going to invite you to come with me." I snorted "Sorry to demolish your plans" Pete beamed at me anyway "Thats okay! Do you like horses?" My face heated up not expecting the question "Uh yeah. A lot actually" I took my leg down from the stool and rubbed my shoulder "I always hate not getting to go." Pete then suddenly grabbed my hand "Well I have an idea! Since you cant go you can come see my horse. Hes still a baby but hes super sweet youd like him." He started pulling me out if the inn and towards his farm not waiting for my answer.

His hand in mine felt familiar and welcome.

Arriving at the farm he whistled.

A Beagle was insantly pawing at me. Licking my hand.

"Maxi this isnt the time to play" he tried shooing the beagle away but it was determined to be pet.  
I squatted down to give the dog a quick pat "Hes cute." The dog rolled over onto his back exposing his belly. "How old is he."  
Pete scratched his head ans smiled fondky "Im not sure honestly. I found him on the side of the road one day. No one claimed him so I took him home and hes been my buddy ever since." I stood up deciding the dog had enough pets and it ran off towards the other end of the farm.  
"The vet said 3 based on his teeth but Im not really sure how accurate that is."

Pete grabbed my hand again and began to pull me towards a small stable. 

"I know its small but I plan to have Gotts expand it so he has a little more room." Inside the stable was a small horse. Seeing us enter it began to come over to us.  
Pete held out his hand the horse butting its head into his hand "Hes really sweet. Go ahead and give him a pet." The horse was small for its age but it definatley wasnt an adult. "Mugi said he was sickly and it was a favor to him for me to take care of him." Pete smiled softly as I began petting him. "You seem to be really good with animals." He chuckled "Were you a rancher in your past lifeor something?" My brows furrowed and I lowered my hand "I um." Flashes of a Small ranch came to my mind " I think so." 

Pete looked surprised at my answer. "Thank you for letting me come see your horse. He is very sweet but ive got to get going." My head was starting to hurt and I didnt want to keep thinking about how my hand felt so empty without Pete's in it.

As I startes to leave Pete grabbed my shoulder. "I uh actually wanted to tell you something." My heart started pounding Id heard these words before. Every time he heard them in his dreams his heart would flutter and then be broken. "When you asked if we had met before when we met. I panicked and lied." I turned to face Pete as he continued "I mean I didnt lie, but your eyes look so familiar and standing in here with you feels the same and I dont really know whats going on."

I didnt know how to respond. Ive only known Pete for a couple of weeks but I didnt want to tell him Id seen him in my dreams. Proposing, with very sad eyes, Sitting with me in an old barn. "I dont either. I really need to go though." I Bolted out of the stable before Pete had a chance to respond.

**Author's Note:**

> Its not 3 am this time and Im back on my Bullshit.
> 
> I will add tags and warnings as I write this as im not 100% sure where im going but I know where im headed.
> 
> Im playing around with the idea of the folks if mineraltown being in a reincarnated loop.  
> Its heavily inspired from PalmPetals art on tumblr as ive been thinking about it for MONTHS since I saw it.


End file.
